He Is (Not) My Past
by Rumiko96
Summary: Aku berharap kau bukan bagian dari masa laluku Jongin. KAISOO.


He Is (Not) My Past

.

.

.

Aku pernah berbicara pada bintang tentang masa laluku, lalu bintang bertanya padaku tentangmu. Dia bertanya apa kau masa laluku lalu aku menjawab tidak. Malam itu bintang menertawakanku, dia berkata aku telah berbohong. Aku tidak berbohong. Kau bukan bagian dari masa laluku, kau bukan bagian memori berdebuku. Jongin kau adalah waktu yang berputar bagiku. Bagiku kau selalu hidup dan tak akan pernah tertinggal di dalam ingatanku.

.

.

.

_**KOREA, 27 NOVEMBER 2012**_

Kyungsoo hanya diam, dia tidak tahu harus merespon seperti apa. Kyungsoo bahkan tidak yakin dengan apa yang barusan dia dan Jongin bicarakan 30 menit yang lalu, lebih tepatnya yang Jongin katakan karena sedari tadi dia hanya diam. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, dari sekian banyak kata yang keluar dari mulut Jongin, Kyungsoo hanya menangkap satu kata.

Berpisah

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut saat menyadari apa yang baru saja dibicarakan oleh mantan kekasihnya itu. Matanya memandang keluar kearah Jongin sekarang berdiri, Jongin masih di luar dengan ekspresi yang terlihat biasa tidak seperti orang yang habis putus cinta.

Kyungsoo menimang apa yang harusnya dia rasakan sekarang, haruskah dia terlihat sedih sekarang atau baik – baik saja seperti Jongin. Kyungsoo merasa dia baik – baik saja tapi semenjak sadar akan apa yang dikatakan Jongin dia merasa seperti ada sesuatu yang hilang dari dalam dirinya. Kyungsoo tidak yakin apa itu tapi dia benci dengan perasaan itu.

"Tapi ini bukan perpisahan yang aku harapkan" Kyungsoo bergumam pelan dengan terus menatap mobil Jongin yang mulai menjauh.

...

Kyungsoo benar – benar kacau, semua yang dijadwalkannya hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Semalam dia sudah berhasil membujuk Profesor Jung untuk membahas tugas akhirnya dan akan bertemu pagi ini sebelum kelasnya di mulai, tapi semua tidak berjalan sesuai dengan rencana.

Tadi pagi dia terbangun satu jam lebih lama dari biasanya, matanya tidak bisa lebih besar lagi saat dia terkejut melihat begitu banyak panggilan tidak terjawab dari Profesor Jung. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat menekan tombol hijau untuk membuka satu dari tiga pesan yang dikirim oleh Profesor Jung.

"Kau benar – benar mati" respon Baekhyun dengan tetap mengunyah sandwichnya, "Kalau aku menjadi dia aku tidak akan mau membimbingmu"

Kyungsoo menatap datar Baekhyun tanpa berniat merespon kata – kata yang keluar dari mulut kecil itu karena Kyungsoo tahu bercerita dengan Baekhyun tidak akan menghasilkan apa – apa contohnya saja tadi. Pemuda dengan mata sipit itu hanya menambah kekesalannya.

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak" Baekhyun menghentikan acara _mari-menertawakan-kesengsaraan-Kyungsoo_ saat sadar Kyungsoo tidak mendengarkannya. "Kau memikirkan apasih ?"

Kyungsoo benar – benar sial, seharusnya dia tidak menemui Baekhyun pagi ini. Jika mereka tidak sedang di kantin mungkin Kyungsoo akan dengan senang hati membenturkan kepala Baekhyun sekarang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi fokusnya, Dia bisa memukul Baekhyun nanti.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengingat apa yang dilakukannya hingga dapat terlambat. Pagi ini dia melakukan semua rutinitasnya seperti biasa. Bangun tidur untuk mematikan alarm lalu kembali tidur sesaat hingga Jongin menelponnya.

Jongin

Kyungsoo ingat hari ini Jongin tidak menelponnya seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh pemuda tan itu. Biasanya Jongin akan menelponnya tepat pukul enam pagi dan memintannya untuk bangun.

"Kau tahu Baek ini salah Jongin" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara dengan tangan menopang dagunya, "Seharusnya pagi ini dia menelponku"

"Bukannya kau sudah putus dengan dia ?"

...

Kyungsoo hanya diam menatap gitarnya tanpa berniat untuk memainkannya, dia masih terganggu dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan Baekhyun siang tadi. Memang tidak ada yang salah dari kalimat yang dilontarkan sahabatnya itu tapi Kyungsoo merasa ada yang salah dengan mantan kekasihnya itu.

**TUK **

**TUK**

**TUK**

Kyungsoo mengetuk – ngetuk meja dengan jarinya pelan sambil mencoba memutar kembali percakapan singkatnya dengan Baekhyun yang mampu membuatnya kesal setengah mati. Baekhyun bilang Jongin sendiri yang berkata jika dia sudah putus dengan Kyungsoo dan mengatakan untuk hanya berteman saja dengan pemuda bermata seperti burung hantu itu.

Mata Kyungsoo mendelik kesal saat mengingat bagian akhir memorinya.

Berteman

Kyungsoo tidak pernah berteman dengan mantan kekasihnya.

Dan dia tidak berencana untuk berteman dengan Jongin. Tidak akan pernah.

...

Kyungsoo menatap malas makanannya dan tidak berniat untuk menyentuhnya sedikitpun, ini semua salah Baekhyun. Saat di jalan tadi Kyungsoo meminta tolong pada Baekhyun untuk memesankannya makanan agar saat sampai dia bisa langsung makan, tapi Baekhyun malah memesankan makanan pedas untuknya.

"Kenapa tidak dimakan ?" tanya seseorang secara tiba – tiba.

Kyungsoo tahu suara berat milik siapa ini. Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hati bertanya bisakah dia lebih sial dari sekarang. Dari kemarin Kyungsoo mencoba segala usaha terbaiknya untuk tidak bertemu dengan pria yang duduk dihadapannya dan itu berhasil walau sangat sulit.

Kata Sehun yang merupakan sepupu jauh – yang – sangat – jauh- Kyungsoo pria yang sedang tersenyum padanya ini terus mencarinya sejak mereka putus tiga hari yang lalu. Hal yang ingin dilakukan Kyungsoo saat mendengar hal itu adalah dia hanya ingin menenggelamkan dirinya ke lautan. Kyungsoo tidak memiliki rencana untuk bertemu dengan mantan pacarnya itu, dia benci berhubungan dengan masa lalunya. Tapi hal itu berbeda sekali dengan Jongin, pria itu malah suka sekali mencarinya dan sekarang dia malah duduk dengan santai dihadapan Kyungsoo.

"Kau mencoba makanan pedas sekarang ?" Jongin kembali bertanya.

Kyungsoo hanya menatap datar Jongin, mencoba untuk tidak terlihat bersahabat sedikitpun dan berharap Jongin tahu jika dia tidak ingin dekat lagi dengan laki – laki itu. Tapi sepertinya Jongin tidak menyadari itu, dia malah mengajukan Kyungsoo segala jenis pertanyaan dan itu semua membuat Kyungsoo bertambah kesal.

"Tidakkah kau tahu aku tidak berharap berbicara denganmu Kim Jongin" potong Kyungsoo saat Jongin akan menanyakannya pertanyaan yang lain.

Alis Jongin saling bertautan saat mendengar perkataan spontan Kyungsoo. Jongin terkekeh kecil saat mengetahui reaksi mantan pacarnya itu "Dan tidakkah kau tahu, aku sangat ingin mengetahui kabarmu Do Kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menghela napasnya, dia tahu Jongin akan berkata seperti itu. Berpacaran selama hampir satu tahun membuatnya sedikit tahu tentang pribadi pria itu. "Kau tak perlu tahu dan tidak perlu ingin tahu" Ucap Kyungsoo final.

Kyungsoo inginnya segera pergi tapi Jongin malah menarik pergelangan tangannya, "Kenapa kau menghindariku"

"Kau masa laluku, pergilah"

...

Dulu saat mereka kecil Sehun sering berkata jangan terlalu lama memandangi cermin karena akan keluar sesosok hantu perempuan berambut panjang dari sana, anehnya dulu Kyungsoo percaya saja dengan sepupu cadelnya itu, tapi kalau itu benar pasti sekarang Kyungsoo sudah dibawa oleh hantu itu.

Sejak dari pembicaraannya tadi Kyungsoo hanya duduk dipinggir ranjangnya dan memandangi cermin besar yang ada tepat di depan ranjang miliknya. Kyungsoo memandangi foto – foto yang dulu ditempel oleh Jongin. Kebanyakan foto itu adalah foto dirinya sendiri yang diambil diam – diam oleh Jongin dan sisanya adalah foto mereka saat berkencan.

Kyungsoo melirik foto yang ada dipojok atas cerminnya, itu foto pertama kali mereka berkencan. Kyungsoo tidak ingat tapi dia tahu karena Jongin memberikan note pada setiap fotonya. Saat itu Jongin berjanji untuk mengajaknya ke sebuah kafe yang berada di dekat sungai Han tapi karena Jongin tidak memesan terlebih dahulu jadi mereka tidak mendapat meja. Kalau dipikir – pikir Kyungsoo masih kesal karena akhirnya mereka hanya duduk dipinggir sungai Han saat itu.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo berlari ke foto yang berada di paling bawah cermin. Disitu ada foto dirinya yang sedang tertidur, Kyungsoo tersenyum melihat note yang ditulis oleh Jongin.

-_Lekas sembuh Do Kyungsoo, maaf soup buatanku terlalu asin __-_

"Kalau dipikir – pikir kau itu lucu juga tapi lebih banyak merepotkannya" ucap Kyungsoo sambil memandang foto Jongin.

Cukup lama Kyungsoo memandang foto Jongin hingga Kyungsoo sadar kenapa tiba – tiba dia jadi memikirkan tentang masa lalunya, kenapa dia secara tiba – tiba memikirkan tentang Jongin dan untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo merasa dirinya salah untuk hal yang sudah diucapkannya.

"Seharusnya aku tidak perlu sekasar itu"

Dan sorotan mata Jongin yang penuh dengan kekecewaan memenuhi kepalanya.

...

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidurnya saat merasakan handphonenya terus bergetar, matanya melirik ke jam yang menunjukkan pukul 1 pagi. Kyungsoo mengutuk siapapun yang menelponnya sepagi ini, siapapun itu.

"Kupukir kau tidak akan mengangkatnya Hyung"

Suara ini lagi. Tadinya Kyungsoo merasa benar – benar jahat karena telah berlaku kasar pada pria ini tapi sepertinya Kyungsoo tidak perlu merasa seperti itu sekarang.

"Si-" baru Kyungsoo ingin mengumpat tapi Jongin langsung memotongnya

"Hyung hari ini hari peringatan kematian ibumu"

"..."

"Aku tahu kau akan lupa karena kau memang sangat pelupa"

Kyungsoo dapat mendengar tawa kecil Jongin saat mengatakannya seorang yang pelupa.

"Maaf karena menelponmu sepagi ini, aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelabakan saat pagi seperti tahun lalu"

"..."

"Kau mau kutemani besok ?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Kyungsoo masih diam, yang terdengar hanya hembusan napas dirinya dan Jongin.

"Kenapa ?" Kyungsoo akhirnya bersuara saat mereka terdiam cukup lama, "Kenapa kau seperti ini ?"

...

Kyungsoo lebih memilih untuk diam dan menatap keluar dari pada membalas perkataan Jongin yang tengah mengemudi. Sesekali Kyungsoo hanya akan membalasnya dengan singkat atau mengedikkan bahunya.

"Kau tidak ingin kita makan dulu ?" Tanya Jongin

"Tidak, aku ingin segera pulang"

Kyungsoo tidak yakin sudah berapa kali Jongin menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama padanya setelah pulang dari makam Ibunya tadi, tapi seingat Kyungsoo pria itu sudah menanyakan pertanyaan itu lebih dari lima kali. Kyungsoo sedikit kesal terhadap Jongin, seharusnya pria itu tahu dia tidak ingin berlama – lama berada disekitarnya.

Tapi mengapa Kyungsoo setuju untuk ditemani Jongin hari ini ?

Mobil yang dikendarai Jongin berhenti saat lampu berubah merah. Mata Kyungsoo menari – nari diantara dua toko yang menarik perhatiannya, Kyungsoo merasa dia mengenal tempat ini tapi dia tidak bisa mengingatnya.

"Kau ingat tempat itu ?" tunjuk Jongin pada cafe yang ditatapi oleh Kyungsoo, "Itu tempat pertama kali kita bertemu" ucap Jongin santai sambil tersenyum. "Saat itu aku kehujanan dan tiba – tiba meminum latte milikmu, aku bahkan masih ingat betapa marahnya kau saat itu hahaha"

Jongin tertawa dengan sangat enteng. Kyungsoo sendiri entah mengapa tiba – tiba merasa sangat marah dengan semua perkataan Jongin dan kemarahannya bertambah saat mendengar tawa Jongin.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya bila saat itu tidak ada Sehun" Jongin mulai melajukan mobilnya, "Mungkin kita tidak akan berhenti saling beradu saat itu, benarkan ?" Jongin bertanya sambil menatap Kyungsoo sekilas.

Kyungsoo meremas ujung kemejanya, "Tidak bisakah kau tutup mulutmu Kim Jongin ?" desis Kyungsoo.

Alis Jongin saling bertaut mendengar ucapan Kyungsoo "Maaf ?"

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap seperti ini ?" kini Kyungsoo memilih untuk menatap Jongin.

Jongin terlihat bingung melihat Kyungsoo yang tiba – tiba terlihat marah padanya padahal tadi Kyungsoo terlihat baik – baik saja. "Apa maksudmu ?" Jongin memilih menghentikan mobilnya di tepi jalan.

Kyungsoo geram. Sedari tadi pagi buta saat dia menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama pada Jongin pria itu akan bertanya seperti ini dan selalu tidak ada jawaban untuk pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau bersikap baik padaku ?"

"Kenapa memangnya ?"

"Kenapa kau tetap mendekatiku ?"

"Ada apa memangnya ?"

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membanting pintu apartemennya tanpa memperdulikan Jongin yang mematung di luar sana.

"Kenapa ?" tanya Jongin dengan geram. Siapa yang tidak kesal jika diseperti ini.

"Kau tanya kenapa ? Seharusnya aku yang bertanya kenapa ?" Kyungsoo meneguk air minumnya dengan kesal hingga menyebabkan kerahnya basah karena air minumnya sendiri.

Jongin menggeram melihat laki – laki yang kini telah menjadi mantannya itu dengan mencoba menahan emosinya. Sejak pembicaraan mereka di mobil tadi Kyungsoo berubah menjadi aneh, tidak lebih tepatnya Kyungsoo sudah menjadi sangat aneh sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, sejak mereka berpisah.

Jongin berlari menahan pintu kamar Kyungsoo saat melihat laki – laki itu akan membanting pintu kamarnya dan meninggalkan Jongin lagi seperti tadi namun belum lagi Jongin dapat meraih ganggang pintu itu Kyungsoo sudah lebih dulu menutupnya.

"Buka" Jongin berkata dengan sedikit berteriak. "Jangan seperti ini sialan" teriak Jongin yang sudah tidak bisa menahan emosinya dengan memukul kuat pintu kamar Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo merosot ke lantai sambil memeluk badannya erat. Selama ini Jongin tidak pernah membentaknya dan hal yang baru saja dilakukan oleh lelaki itu membuatnya sedikit takut dan tidak terasa pipinya kini sudah basah oleh air matanya.

"Kenapa" Kyungsoo dapat mendengar suara Jongin yang parau dari dalam kamarnya, "Kenapa kau menjauhiku" Kyungsoo mulai membekap mulutnya saat isakannya mulai terdengar, dia tidak ingin Jongin tahu jika dia menangis dan tangisnya menjadi saat Jongin berkata,

"Aku hanya merindukanmu"

"Aku mohon Jongin" ucap Kyungsoo disela isakannya. "Kau.." Kyungsoo menatap pada cermin besar yang terdapat banyak gambaran dirinya bersama Jongin "Kau bagaikan mimpi buruk bagiku"

Bohong.

"Kau membuatku takut dengan masa laluku" disana matanya yang berair menatap senyum Jongin yang menghangatkan dimusim dingin tahun lalu, "Pergilah"

.

.

.

Hari ini Kyungsoo tidak ingin melakukan apapun dia hanya ingin menenangkan dirinya di dalam apartemen. Kejadian tadi malam membuatnya benar – benar kacau, saat terbangun tadi Kyungsoo baru sadar jika dia tertidur di lantai dengan jendela kamarnya yang masih terbuka.

Sebenarnya tadi Kyungsoo ingin datang ke tempat teman yang entah mengapa Baekhyun tidak ingin memberitahukan nama orang tersebut padanya.

"_Datang saja ini hari terakhinya di korea_" ucap Baekhyun dengan pelan dan terdengar sedih, tapi setelah dipikir – pikir dengan emosi yang kacau dan badan yang sakit lebih baik dia berdiam di dalam apartemen lagi pula dia tidak mengenal orang itu.

"Aku merasa tidak enak badan" ucap Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun melalui sambungan telephone.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin datang ?" Kyungsoo mengernyit saat mendengar nada bicara Baekhyun yang tidak seperti biasa. Biasanya Baekhyun akan berteriak padanya jika sudah seperti ini tapi Kyungsoo tidak ingin ambil pusing.

"Tidak dan sampaikan maafku pada temanmu itu"

KLIK

Kyungsoo memandang cermin besarnya yang kini sudah bersih, tidak ada lagi gambar – gambar yang menempel pada cermin itu. Kyungsoo tersenyum pada banyangan seperti meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar, namun jauh di dalam sama dia tahu masih ada sedikit keraguan pada senyumnya.

"Ini yang terbaik Kyungsoo" ucapnya pelan.

.

.

.

Ini sudah seminggu semenjak Kyungsoo membatalkan janjinya pada Baekhyu untuk datang ketempat temannya dan sudah seminggu juga Baekhyun terlihat murung. Biasanya jika sudah dihadapkan dengan Chanyeol seburuk apapun mood Baekhyun laki – laki mungil itu akan terlihat cerah lagi.

Hal yang lebih aneh terjadi pada Sehun. Pemuda yang lebih dari mudanya itu semenjak seminggu yang lalu terlihat semakin dingin padanya. Pada dasarnya memang Sehun itu memiliki sifat yang dingin tapi dia tidak pernah memperlakukan Kyungsoo seperti seorang musuh. Seperti Sehun muak melihat mukanya.

"Kalian kenapa ?" Kyungsoo risih sendiri saat melihat dua makhluk yang biasanya mengganggu hidupnya itu. Kyungsoo menggeram saat tidak terlihat reaksi apapun dari Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Kau ada masalah dengan Chanyeol ?" tebak Kyungsoo hati – hati. Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. Pertanyaan konyol sungut Kyungsoo saat teringat satu jam yang lalu Chanyeol mencium Baekhyun sebelum memasuki kelas.

Mata Kyungsoo beralih pada Sehun yang sedari tadi membuang muka padanya, Kyungsoo mengurut keningnya pelan melihat sepupunya bertingkah aneh. Sehun tidak seperti ini dengannya walaupun mereka bertengkar. "Kau kenapa sih ?" tanya Kyungsoo kesal.

Sehun hanya menatapnya sekilas tanpa berniat menjawab.

"Ada apa ini" sungut Kyungsoo kesal pada kedua orang tersebut. "Kenapa kalian bertingkah sangat aneh" tunjuk Kyungsoo. "Sehun jika kau punya masalah carilah Jongin dia pasti membantumu" Kyungsoo tahu hanya Jongin yang bisa membuat Sehun kembali normal semenjak Luhan memutuskannya, Sehun terlalu bergantung pada sahabatnya itu.

"Dan kau Baekhyun jika ada masalah pergi bersama Sehun ke tempat Jongin juga, kalian bertigakan sahabat semati" sungut Kyungsoo yang sudah kesal. Kesal hari ini dia terlalu banyak menyebut nama Jongin.

"Jongin tidak ada" Baekhyun berkata pelan tapi Kyungsoo masih bisa mendengarnya.

"A-apa ?"

"Jongin pergi" akhirnya Sehun membuka suara. "Kau membuatku kehilangan sahabatku hyung, terima kasih"

Dan sesaat setelah Sehun membuka mulutnya Baekhyun terisak dengan Sehun yang menarik Baekhyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu untuk meninggalkan Korea bodoh" suara Kyungsoo terdengar serak dan matanya sudah sembab.

Langit terlihat gelap dan tidak terlihat satu bintangpun, sepertinya akan turun hujan malam ini namun Kyungsoo tidak perduli. Tidak perduli jika dia sudah lebih dari tiga jam berdiri di depan pintu rumah Jongin, mengetuknya dan berteriak.

Kyungsoo berharap akan mendengar suara berat itu dan melihat sosoknya, tapi sekuat apapun Kyungsoo berteriak sosok itu tidak akan pernah muncul dari balik pintu ini.

"A-aku hanya memintamu untuk menjauh dariku bukan hilang Jongin" Kyungsoo kembali menangis dengan badan yang merosot ke lantai. "Aku mohon katakan ini hanya lelucon Jongin"

"Aku mohon kembalilah demi mereka"

_Aku mohon kembalilah demiku_

"Mereka tak bisa kehilanganmu"

_Aku tak bisa tanpamu_

"Maafkan aku"

_Maafkan aku untuk baru menyadarinya_

END

HOREYYYYY

Akhirnya selesai juga setelah tidak ingin melanjutkannya ==


End file.
